


Illustrations to We are Not Legends Yet

by johanirae



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Illustration, M/M, Mysticism, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when Q accidentally makes 007 immortal.</p>
<p>Things only get more complicated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustrations to We are Not Legends Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Are Not Legends Yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945683) by [TriffidsandCuckoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/pseuds/TriffidsandCuckoos). 



_007 returns his gun intact. “You’re spoiling me, 007.” Q wishes he could see this as some sort of present, even if the earpiece is missing, like one of his cats presenting him with a dead rodent. Unfortunately, he reckons that if 007 is even putting any meaning into it, it’s not a good one._

_Q sets the lock, rolling his eyes at 007’s typically overdramatic self, before turning around in just enough time to see James Bond shoot himself in the head._

_Above them, though, lies a paleness which quickly resolves itself into a face – a human face, even, although the familiarity does not serve to recommend it. Even at this distance, something strikes Q as alien, wrong. If he weren’t so desperately trying to hang onto something logical and real, if only in his own head, he might describe it as an aura. Which would be absolutely ridiculous, of course._

_He washes up on the shore, lost and disoriented and feeling oddly cleansed. The moment he leaves the water, his clothes are bone-dry once more. Just as well, really: there’s no sun here to lend a hand._

**Author's Note:**

> So lovely to work with triffidsandcuckoos and also to see allyearefallen‘s art work for this piece.


End file.
